pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 March 2016
01:54 Heyo 01:55 Hi! I was just about to ban you for doorspamming ;) 01:55 dood 01:55 O.o 01:55 he's not doorspamming 01:56 Damn mobile devices 01:56 i think he's just having technical problems on his internet 01:56 http://prntscr.com/ae5hkv 01:57 O fuq 01:57 I hate your guts HD 01:57 plus 01:57 Hd 01:57 ITS THE MOBILE DEVICES 01:58 ugh 01:58 kick me for saying alternative swears or (if a bad reason) cuz i requested to 01:59 Kikc you b/c u said so? 01:59 k 01:59 holy sweet mother of- 01:59 WOW 01:59 what 02:00 just kick me cuz i requested to 02:00 Ok, sure it was the iPhone's fault, but at least I deserve a little bit of that ban 02:00 ^ 01:59 holy sweet mother of- 01:59 WOW 01:59 what 02:00 just kick me cuz i requested to 02:00 Ok, sure it was the iPhone's fault, but at least I deserve a little bit of that ban 02:00 ^ 02:01 damn 02:01 PvZ Heroes got to Sting Bean too 02:01 What plant now/ 02:02 Sting Bean 02:03 why did you want to be kicked 02:03 02:03 he did an alt. swear 02:05 and cuz i wanted to get kicked 02:05 right from the donkey 02:06 Campsite?file=CampsiteArea.png 02:06 ^ CLICK DIS 02:06 thats like months old 02:11 Heyo 02:11 PVZ HEROES GOT TO STING BEAN 02:11 @BJ 02:12 D: 02:17 Heyo 02:18 BJ speak 02:18 bored 02:18 bored.com 02:18 AND MUSCLE SPROUT! 02:18 bored.com/yawn 02:18 (rageface) 02:18 UGH 02:18 THOSE CATTAIL BURGALARS 02:18 Get it? No? aww 02:19 GUYS 02:19 1 OF MY PLANTS MADE IT IN 02:19 * Nintendo64-Boy 's jaws drop 02:19 WHICH ONE 02:19 Muscle Sprout 02:19 bj 02:19 diamondfire 02:19 ? 02:20 sure 02:20 that's right! the tables have turned! 02:20 Is it 1.9? 02:20 And it is... 02:20 yes 02:20 Let's go 02:20 (foreveralone) 02:20 currently doing some stuffs 02:21 What u guys doin 02:21 @BJ & Scribble 02:21 not much 02:22 wtf is "Diamondfire" 02:26 a minecraft server 02:26 (foreveralone) 02:28 I got a YHB banned today 02:28 *Fiesta Music Plays* 02:28 I'm making a PVZCC card game 02:28 Not involving the creations 02:29 PvZCC card game, like Pkmn card game or PvZ Heroes card game? 02:29 PvZ Heroes 02:29 I want in 02:29 CARD 1: Young Hardy Brand 02:29 1 Strength, 2 hearts. Gains 1 more Strength if with other Spammer type users 02:30 lol 02:30 I wanna be in this 03:18 i'm doing a tradelocke in omega ruby 03:19 i use traded pokemon 03:19 when i get the internet option 03:19 noice 03:21 and i don't trade traded pokemon unless it's a language i don't understand (i.e. Japanese) 03:21 Hello 03:21 lol 03:21 Yay 03:25 k 03:39 ded 03:57 Hi 03:57 -_- : ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......... 03:57 I speak spanish 03:57 Hello 03:57 XD 03:57 I love PvZ2 03:58 (yds) 03:58 every filipino knows how to 03:58 well some words only 03:58 Familia 03:59 cewl 04:00 Provincia 04:00 Rose is my favorite PvZGW2 04:01 k 04:02 gtg bye 2016 03 12